On Hokage's Desk
by skywalkor
Summary: A short one-shot of KakaYama. What happens at the Hokage's desk?


_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

"'Kashi-senpai… Not here…" Yamato whispered as he grabbed his partners arm.

They were at the Hokage's office, waiting for Tsunade to come back and receive their rapports. The only problem was that as soon as she had left the room to go check something with Shizune, the wood ninja had been assaulted by a little too friendly Kakashi.

The man had a devilish grin on his face as he pulled down his mask with his other arm and started to kiss down a soft neck.

"I said not here!" Yamato continued with a little panic in his voice, but at the same time, his body answered with a shiver to the lips that were moving down and down.

"C'mon Tenzou…" Kakashi chuckled seductively as he raised his head and looked the brown haired man in his dark and warm eyes. "Why not?"

With that he had to give in. The copy ninja had won and there was nothing he could do about it. Or, he could scream for help, but then everyone would know and the whole village would say that his boyfriend was a maniac.  
They didn't even know that he was his boyfriend yet.

"Come on, you need a little danger in your life. I know you want me. I can feel it."

So 24 hours work as a shinobi, sacrificing his life for the village was not dangerous enough? Maybe he should scream for help after all. The man was a maniac.  
But the maniac knew the truth. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him badly at this point.

"Shut up…" Yamato whispered as he leaned forward to meet soft and inviting lips. They opened up after a second and the kiss grew deeper, tasting and biting a little.

Kakashi was aroused. He wrapped his arms around the man and made them both lean back against the desk - _the Hokage's desk_ - where they pulled each other even closer than before.

It was the most passionate kiss Yamato ever had shared with anyone. His heart was beating faster and faster, and he felt how a hand run through the back of his short messy hair.

He let his hand pull down the zipper on the man's vest, then slide down the blue fabric that now was the only thing covering the muscular torso.

Their kisses got a little absent, they were both too concentrated on each others bodies. They started to kiss without tongues again and Kakashi bit a little on the other man's under lip as he unzipped his vest too.

Yamato felt how the man grabbed his waist and lifted him up on the desk. Completely. The copy ninja straddled him and continued their kiss even more passionate than before.  
If it was possible.

_I'm actually making out on the Hokage's desk. I must be dreaming_, the wood ninja thought to himself as he gasped for breath between the loose kisses. It felt better than ever.  
He was just about to pull up his senpai's shirt when something slammed.

"What the…"

There she was. Enlightened by the sun that shone down through the window.

A flash of a smile appeared on Kakashi's face, but it was gone in a second.  
_He knew_, Yamato thought, _that bastard knew that she was coming, he just wanted her to see…_

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

He had never blushed that much in his whole life. It felt like someone put fire on his flesh and left him there without anything to put it out with.

_This._

_Isn't._

_Happening._

Tsunade looked scarier than ever.

_Damn you, senpai._

* * *

_Hi guys, this one was really short and actually taken from my KakaYama tumblr account.  
I know that I probably should write more on the fanfics that I've already started on my computer, and I have two up here that I have to finish too... Cats and Dogs, Always and Forever. ShikaTema is really hard to write tho.  
Maah, I also have a lot of homework. And you want to know a secret? I haven't watched all the episodes of Naruto Shippuden yet. Recently got to the war-part, I think I have like 30 episodes left or something. And still I'm frustrated about no one caring about Yamato in that wall. SAVE HIM. PLEASE. PLEASE KAKASHI, YOUR NINJA BOYFRIEND NEEDS YOU. _

_Okay that was kind of what I wanted to say. Review?  
Lots of love to all my readers!_


End file.
